


Asian Flower? Not So Much

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [34]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting at a ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asian Flower? Not So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

Mulan walks over to get herself some punch, enjoying the way her dress billows out behind her as she does so. She might still wear her boy-style clothes more often, but a ball like this calls for something a little more special. Besides, it’s fun to get dressed up when she’s the one choosing to.

“Hi there, my little Asian flower, care to dance?”

She hears the voice and stops still, closing her eyes for just a moment. She’s been working on her tendency to snap at people like him, but his tone is not helping.

“I’m Gaston, but I’m sure you’ve heard of me already,” he drawls.

Mulan’s skin crawls.

“First, I am not your little Asian flower, and I never will be,” she bites out, whirling around to face him.

“Second, I could render you incapable of anything but lying on the floor right here in two seconds flat so I suggest you turn around and go back to whatever slimy hole you came from.”

He doesn’t move. In fact, he doesn’t even blink.

“And what makes you think you could budge this, sweetheart.”

Mulan sighs. Believe it or not, she really didn’t want to have to do this. Not tonight.

With one move, she reaches up and grabs hold of Gaston’s ear — and twists hard enough that he buckles and falls to the ground. She presses him into the ground with one of her (for once) pretty shoes and raises a single eyebrow.

“I tried to warn you.”


End file.
